Princess Dagger's Adventure
by SweetyPie 7
Summary: Read about the adventures of Dagger before the game occured. See a adventure of what happened with her and other characters. Dagger goes on a heroinic quest to find the brother of Kuja!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once apon a time, there was a wicked guy named Kujah who lived in a huge brick castle. He had magic powers that could turn you into a toad. (If there wasn't a princess it wouldn't be a complete story.)

And now introducing the princess named Garnet:

Once apon a time their was a beautiful princess who loved costume partys. So she decided to dress as a fairy.

She went out dancing during the party. She stopped to talk to a few of her friends, and to eat some pary snakcs.

By the party snakes there was a mysterious desert that had been broughten by the scarry kujah. The pirncess was temted to eat teh scarry desert, so she walked cautiously to it.

All of a sudden, weird sounds were appearing out of nowhere.

First she heard howling, then an owl hooting, and a shrieking scream that would make your hair stand on end.

The pirncess felt pressured so she ran as fast as she could. She accedently tripped on a peice of a chair and fell face flat.

She was breathing hard and the music was playing loudly. She heard something behind her and it was the werewolf she heard earlier. She got up from her feet and ran like crazy as the werewolf was chasing around the ballroom.

The werewolf got closer and closer by the second the party guests scremed in whoror...Daggert ran out of the dore and into the woods

(Do you want me to tell you the rest? Thought so...)

The owl she heard flew right in front of the werewolf which slowed him down thankfully.

She stopped to catch her breath.. After a few minutes she heard a evil laugh coming from the end of the foerst...IT WAS THE KUJAH!!!!

The kujah smelled a mortal approaching his castle so she used her magical glass ball.

Hesaw the princess but he thought she was a fairy of her costume. So he just let her pass instead of ordering her five-hundred army of black mages to eat her..ALIVE!

The princess was curious for her own good so she moved toward the evil looking castle of kujah. The castle was covered with vines so she thought to herself she could easily climb up the castle while hanging on to the vines.

Vine by vine she climbed to the tallest room. Carefully she opened the window and climbed in. Everything in the room had diamonds and all sorts of gems, even gold.

But her eye caught a hansome young guy she assumed, on a photograph. He was with an girly looking magic guy with purple cloths and whit har. IT WAS THE KUJAH!

She put down the photograph and searched through the room trying to see if there's more pictures of him.

Suddently she heard footsteps coming toward the room door. "You better hide youngling or i'll turn you into a toad." The Kujah says.

The princess panked and hid in the closet that was full of weapons and armor. The kujah came in and noticed the photograph was misplaced.

She smirked, "I know your in the closet youngling, come out so I can see you.." The pirncess hesitated and made her decision.

She came out of the closet and faced the kujahh. "Take off that costume human! Your no fairy!." She did as she said and took the costume off.

"Ah. Your pretty.. With long brown straight hair. You disgust me!" The princess put her head down.

She didn't know what to do. So she spoke. "That young boy in the photograph there, who is it?" She asked still with her head down.

"So, you like me one and only brother huh? He's a hansome one, I suppose your wondering why he does not look like me? Because I'm a transversterdt."

She pictured the young boy in her mind. She cricked a little smile. The witch saw her smile, "Don't smile, he's not going to be yours! I read your mind. Hmpff!" he stomped.

The princess startled. "What do people call you." The kuhaj asked as she put the photograph away.

She spoke once again. "Uh, you mean my name? It's, Garnet, or Dagger my freinds call me." She cleared her throat. "Um, where's your brothel?"

The witch gave a sigh. "I lost him." he gave a big frown and said before she left for bed. "You will stay in this room till the morning, you are interesting... Now goodbye!"

The princess did not want to stay so she tried the window but the kuja put a spell on it.

She sighed. She tried the door but it was locked.

She quickly looked around the room for an object to bash the door. She spotted a bench which was amazingly light. So she grabbed the bench and rammed the door.

The first try didn't work very well. So she tried again. With the second bang the door finally broke.

She escaped quietly not trying to wake up the mean old kujah. She ran down a long hall leading to nowhere.

Suddently the kujahs voice came on like an intercom, "Missy, don't be trouble. Go back to your room, you'll get lost like my brotheer!"Garnet did so and walked back to the room rejectedly.


	2. The Escape from Kujah's castile

**Chapter 2: Escape from Kujah's Castle!**

In the mornring Dagger awoke in the tower of the castle of the Kujah.

"Wow!" Dagger said to herself, "For a minute there I forgot why I was here in the Kujah's castle!"

Kujah herd from below that Dagger was talking to herself. "Good morning Missy, I see you are awake!" Kujah intercommed, "come downstairs, I need to talk to you!"

Dagger came downstairs and looked for Kuja. He wasn't anywhere in site. Suddenly Garnet heard noises from the Kitchen. Some one was in there making Crapes from the smell of it! Peeking into the kitchen Dagger saw that IT WAS THE KUJAH!!!!

"Come in and eat your delicious breakfast of Crapes that I made for you!" Kujah said to her. Dagger wasnt hungry but she loved strawbarry crapes so much that she sat across from where Kujah was sitting where a huge plate of Crapes were. She noticed that Kujah looked sad and wasnt' eating the Crapes.

"Why aren't you eating your delicious Crapes that you made?" Dagger said. Suddenly Kujah cracked an maleiscious smile.

"Becuase they are poisonous!" the Kujah aclaimed! "Now uyou will do everything in my comand!"

"No!" Dagger screached." What are you going to do to me, you evil monster!

"Don't you ever call me that again missy!" the Kujah yelled. "Now, go look for me brothewr!"

Dagger shed a teer, foolowed the Kujahs command.

"But were shall I look?" Dagger cried.

"Look in the city of Lindlum, I herd he started a gang of some sort. A THEIF GANG!" the Kujah laghed.

"Oh no, what if he's evil to?" Dagger thought. " As evil as this horrorable the Kujah???"

"Well, why don't you fing out for yourself my dear." the Kujah yelled."And don't call me horrorable!!"

"Well, I better start a lookin'." Dagger said. "I will go ask my mom if I can go to Lindlum."

Dagger walked to the front door to start on her jorney. But a black mage blocked her way.

"Before you go, you must answer 3 riddles to leave." The black mage slyed. "What has 4 legs yet cannot move???"

"Uhhhhhh..." Dagger looked over at a chair. " A chair?"

"Grrrr! How did you know/!" The black mage grouled.

"Becuaes I am smarter than you!" Dagger said prowdley.

"Okay, riddle #2. What-" the black mage was cut of.

"Just let her go you stupid mage!" the Kujah screeched! "Or I'll make a werewolf eat you!"

Dagger waked out of the castle and took a deep breth. "I need to go to Alaskandria and fast!"

-At Alaskandria-

"Yes. Of course my dear, you can travel to Lindlunm to fing this misterious person your after." Queen Brame (Daggers mother ) said.

"O thank you mom! I will be back soon, I hope." Dagger said happily.

Dagger packed up all her stuff she may need. She decided to change her cloths becuase it would be to much of an hastle to be wereing her white, silky, big, beutiful dress around. She decided to wear a orange corsetish shirt with a short black skirt. She put on her new black, traveling fasion boots. Next she brushed her hair and put it into a low ponytailish thing. Then, she put on rubie earings that sparkled in the sun. After that she put on makeup and perfume that sounded like roses. "Well, I am all set to go travel to Lindlunm and see the Kujahs brother!"

-At Lindlum-

Dagger approached the streets on Lindlum. There was people all over the place, and it was crowded. "O where shall I look for the brother of Kujah? Its so big here and I don't know where a theif gang would be!" Dagger deipered. She was overhood by a walking pig what was carrying a big hammer.

"I'm in a theif gang!!" He sad, "My name is Cinna and I will take you to our secret hideout, if you want!"

"Thank you" Dagger said to the pig. "Do you know anyone by the name of ermm..." Dagger realatiozed that she didn't know the name of Kujah's brother. "Hes the brother of the Kujah, and he had a tail..."

"I know who had a tail! Its Zidane! He would love to see you! But who is the Kujah?" the pig asked.

"Nevermine!" Dagger exclained, not wanting to explain. Cinna the pig took her hand and led her to the secret thief hideout in the theater district."


End file.
